Carry Me To Heaven's Arms
by xTenThousandWaysToLose
Summary: Yuffie Vasuki loves one of the Chunin males in Konoha, and that Chunin male is Kiba Inuzuka. She has loved him for all of her life, but so far, has had trouble confessing to him. Sadly, she still does. Will she ever be able to confess to him? Will she get to her heaven's arms? - Kiba Inuzuka x OC.


**Yay, ANOTHER KibaYuff fanfic I've started. XD ... Well, not really, this is actually a rewrite of an old fanfic I started back in August 2011, and it was labeled as My Hero. I only wrote the first chapter to it, and didn't continue it. Orz;; I was such a lazy and lame writer back then. xD I'd let you guys see it, but... I don't want to burn your eyes. XD But, if you really want to read it, then shoot me a PM and I'll give you a link. Anyway, I changed the title of this story, as well the plot-line a bit. I am satisfied with how this came out, and actually, this is the first time I have been proud about one of my fanfics. :'D**

**I'll stop talking now and let you peeps read this already. XD I'll try to have chapter two up soon, since I am really determined to continue this. ^^  
**

**Please review. :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Akamaru, or Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden in any way, shape, or form. I only own my Naruto OC, Yuffie Vasuki.  
**

* * *

Carry Me To Heaven's Arms

**Chapter One**

* * *

I groaned painfully as I slowly awoke from my deep unconsciousness. My body ached, my stomach felt extremely empty from lack of food, and I felt.. Well, horrible, like a dying cat. However, I felt warm and at peace too. Weird, huh? Opening my eyes, all I could make out was that I was buried in a pile of warm, fluffy yet furry blankets, and I was resting in a comfortable bed, nothing more. Grumbling, I weakly pushed myself to sit up. As I did so, I looked around in the darkened room, yet the sunset's light was shining in from the window, brightening the room up a little.

The first thing I immediately spotted was a picture on the table next to the bed of a boy who seemed to be my age, and had a huge, white dog next to him. They both looked happy, energetic, and.. Well, those two things. I then looked closely at the picture, and gasped as I saw the one and only Inuzuka clan markings on each of the tanned skin and brown, spiky hair boy's cheeks. Reeling my eyes away from that picture, I spotted another on the wall, hanging. My cheeks turned red as I realized who the two people were in it. It was easy to tell that it was my best friend and huge crush, Kiba Inuzuka, and I. I gulped and had only one conclusion about where I was, but I refused to accept it until I was startled by a loud bark from a dog who was by the door, looking at me. It was the one in the picture next to the bed, I grinned as I knew who it was, it was Kiba's loyal, canine best friend, Akamaru.

"Oi… Hey, Akamaru." I said to the dog with a smile. Akamaru barked once more, and before I knew it, /he/ appeared next to the dog and looked at me with a wide grin. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and goose-bumps develop on my arms.

"Heh! Well, Akamaru, seems like she's finally awake! Hey, Yuffie." Kiba said to me with that wide grin still. Then, he approached me and the bed, however before he did, he switched on the lights, causing me to flinch and close my eyes a little. "How're you feeling? Any better?"

"Hm...? What do you mean?" I questioned, not having a clue about what he was talking about. A chuckle escaped from his lips, and he sighed as he gave me an answer.

"You don't remember, huh?" Suddenly, I felt him grasp my right hand, and hold it up to my face, as if he was showing me something. That move of his made me explode inside. Regaining my focus, I raised a brow as I saw that my hand was bandaged up. "You got badly injured during the mission. So I brought you back here, and had Sakura to come over and take a look at you. She told me that you were going to be fine, and to just let you rest, so here you are, all safe and sound." Kiba explained, carefully putting my hand down. Yet he still held it with a smile.

Slowly, the memories began to return, and I started to remember what all had happened. Kiba and I, with each of our own teammates from our teams, had to go on a mission together. We ran into some enemies, so I guess I got badly screwed up from that, or something else. I can't remember clearly. Man, what an idiot I am.

"Oh... Right..." I muttered in reply, embarrassed that I could've seemed like a weakling back there in front of Kiba. I hated that I had to be so useless. What if the others, including him, were the ones to get hurt, and I was the last man standing? I would've not been able to protect them. There was only so much I could do. "Hey, at least it wasn't anything major like a deep cut!" I said, trying to cheer up.

"Yeah." He said softly to me with a smile, staring at me with those brown eyes of his. My heart began to slowly melt. Everything about him was paradise; his personality, looks, talents, /everything/. No one else but him could make me feel so extremely in love, make my heart race and feel like it is going to jump out of my chest, make me blush like mad every time I was to be around him, how did he do this? It's like he has trapped me in a trance.

"Yuffie? Hey Yuffs!"

I gasped as I was smacked out of my daydream. Shaking my head, I looked at him and tilted my head. "Yes?"

"Are you… Okay? You seemed to be stressing about something. If it's about the mission, don't worry about it, trust me. We'll always kick ass on the next one!" Kiba said to me with a wide grin, causing me to smile widely and give a nod. His confident, arrogant, and energetic personality always made a smile crack upon my lips.-

"I know… Hey, Kiba… I have something to tell you… I—"

Before I could say what I wanted to say, my stomach growled. Causing me to become flustered, as well embarrassed. Gulping, I laid back down and retreated under the covers. Damn it, what a good time for my stomach to growl and ruin the moment! Just when I was about to attempt confessing my love to him for—like what, the hundredth time maybe? Why did something always have to disturb me every time I gave a shot at doing this? I was literally about to give up anytime soon, and do the simple way of confessing; grabbing and kissing him by surprise. But no, I couldn't do that, I'm too shy to attempt an action like that! Which I hated myself for. I would write a note that includes all I have to say to him about how I love him, and I want him to be mine, but would that be too cheesy? And pathetic? I don't know honestly. I was clueless when things like this came around and trapped me. I needed someone to help me but… That would be pathetic too…

Kiba blinked as I retreated under the covers. I suddenly felt him reach and grab them, slowly pulling them off of me and revealing my reddened and shy self. Gulping once more, I glanced at him, and surprisingly… Saw /HIM/ blushing! Well—only a little. It was a faint red. But still… I've never seen him blush before in my entire life!

"A-Are you okay…?"

…

Did he just stutter?

…

…

…

…

…

This HAD to be a dream.

"Yeah… I am…" I replied to him in a tiny whisper, picking myself up and sitting again. I stared at him, but then put my head down, trying to hide my dark red face from him. I could feel my heart racing, and the palms of my hands becoming sweaty.

"Good… Anyway, want me to go make you a sandwich? I can if you want me to." Kiba offered to me with another grin. No matter what the situation was, he always grinned.

I smiled sweetly and gave him a nod. "Sure… But, I want to come with you. I think I'm healed up a bit, to the point where I can walk again." A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I got up from the bed and stretched my arms. "Shall we?"

Kiba returned the sweetest smile I have ever seen from him in my entire life. Just when my face went back to its original color, it went back to a dark red color. "Of course."

With that, the both of us headed to his kitchen. My stomach was hurting a bit to be honest, but I wouldn't admit that, no matter how bad it got. Maybe I'll admit it after I have a delicious sandwich, however I am a stubborn person so there was no way of knowing what I'd admit and not admit. I'm a complicated little bitch, until you get to know me well like… Well—Kiba does. No one knew me as well as he did, aside from my family, of course. Can't forget them.

As we arrived to the room where there was a lot of food, I just stood there by the entrance, with my hands stuffed in a pair of s—Wait, was I wearing somebody else's shorts? Blinking, I glanced down, and figured they were Hana's. As well the shirt I was wearing.

"Did… Hana lend some of her clothes to me?" I stupidly asked Kiba, looking at him.

"Yep! She did!"

"Oh, okay."

I smiled sweetly and just stayed put. I was afraid that I was intruding Kiba, him and his family, which made me feel guilty. I wondered if I was taking up space and all that. This was how I was, this was why I was stubborn about someone else taking me to their house just so they can heal and/or help me; because I thought I'll take up too much space, and be intruding, or even bothering whoever I was with. I know, stupid, but I can't help it. I hated it when others worried about me especially, yet I felt cared for too. Like said earlier, I'm a complicated bitch, and I can't help it. I have always been one my entire life, and I bet I always will, sadly. I seriously can't help it, no matter what I try-.

"Yuffie?"

Once again, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kiba's voice.

"Damn, you seem to be zoning out a lot today." He let out a chuckle and grabbed me by my wrist carefully, pulling me into the kitchen.

As he grabbed my wrist, I was immediately thrown back into my universe that was full of daydreams about Kiba and I; where we shared out first kiss, became lovers, later on we got married, then we had a family, and we swore to protect and love each other for the rest of my lives. I hoped greatly that someday all of that will come true. But, honestly, I doubted it. Since… Well—how would Kiba be interested in a lame, weak, weird, and dangerous girl like me? I don't deserve such a sweet, amazing, and loving guy like him.

Why do I say dangerous? I have a damn second personality inside of me who is a damn monster, and destroys everything for me. I wished I wasn't cursed with her, my second personality. Otherwise, I'd be free as a bird and not have to suffer with her inside of me. Her name's Kurai Kuro, and she gives me horrible nightmares and daydreams, causing me to suffer.

But, whatever, life isn't fair.

"Feel free to make yourself at home here however you like. I won't mind, and I bet Hana and mom won't either." My crush said to me, letting go of my wrist and patting my head, causing me to blush and squeal, yet smile and giggle too.

"Okay. If you say so…"

I began to make some sandwiches with him. We made one for me, and then one for him. We secretly and honestly played around a bit while making them. So we made a bit of a mess, but quickly cleaned it up after we got finished making the sandwiches. After our meal, we went headed back into his bedroom.

"I gotta admit, you make some good sandwiches."

I turned red as Kiba complimented my sandwich-making skills. "T-Thanks.."

"No problem. Y'know, I bet you'll make a really good wife for somebody someday, and make them extremely lucky to have someone as awesome as you are."

I just kept turning redder and redder at what he was saying to me. I rubbed my arm shyly and glanced down, smiling slightly. Again, I went into daydream-mode. But this time I knocked myself out of it, since what Kiba said about me zoning out a lot today was true, so I tried to stay focused.

"T-Thanks again, K-Kiba… H-Hey, I have something to tell you…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Kiba… I—"

"Ki-Chan!"

A call for Kiba was heard from Hana. Dropping my head, I sighed heavily and didn't bother to quickly finish. If I came out and told him I loved him quickly, nothing would go right to me, and it seemed retarded.

"Ah, sorry about that, Yuffs. I better go see what Hana wants. Be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

I gave him a smile as he left to go see what his older sister wanted. When he was gone, I jumped onto his bed and screamed into a pillow of his. Would I EVER succeed at freakin' confessing to him sometime soon? This was literally driving me INSANE. Sighing, I hugged the pillow and smelled some of his scent on it, which made goose-bumps cover my whole body and my cheeks turn red. Man, I was such a blusher.

Later on, when it was evening, him and I pretty much just sat around and talked about some things. No, I didn't confess to him, mind you. Maybe it wasn't time yet, hence why we got distracted each time I tried to tell him about my feelings for him.

"… Hey, do you hate cold water?" He strangely asked me while hiding something behind his back as he returned from his badly-needed duties in the bathroom. I rose a brow and tilted my head, I was hesitant to answer at first, but I did anyways.

"Yes…"

"Then surprise!"

With that, he showed a cup and splashed the cold water that was in it onto me. I jumped up and shrieked, shooting him a glare when I regained my focus after the "surprise" he gave me. Smirking, and not saying a word, I tackled him, pinning him down.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Kiba just gave me another smirk of his and rolled to be on top. As he did, I became flustered and gulped as I was now trapped under him.

"Really? How are ya' gonna get back at me, hm?"

Oh, he was challenging me? Heh, this should be fun.

"Wrestle me."

"What?"

"You heard me, wrestle with me! Or.. Are you not going to since I'm a girl?"

When I said that, he blushed, causing me to explode from his cuteness on the inside. Damn it, he was just so adorable!

"No…"

"Are you afraid of me? Ever heard of the saying 'Cats rules, dogs drools'?"

Kiba smirked again at me and then immediately picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, causing me to let out another shriek and begin to lamely beat him on his back.

"H-HEYY! YOU KNOW I HATE BEING PICKED UP BY SURPRISE! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and begged, flailing my arms and legs like crazy.

"No! Not until you say dogs rule, and cats drool!"

"DOGS RULES, AND CATS DROOLS! DOG RULES AND CATS DROOLSSSS! PUT ME DOOOWWWNNN!"

The boy who was absolutely taller than me chuckled and finally put me down. As he did, I pouted and then tackled him again, locking his right arm in my tight hold with an evil smirk. Grinning, I looked at him. He was pretending to surrender and letting me win.

"Ah! Fine! You win!"

"YAY-!"

"Hey you two."

We both gasped as we heard a voice. Blinking, I turned and looked to see who it was. I turned mad red and immediately let go of Kiba as I saw Hana. Jumping up, I coughed to clear my throat, and then dusted off my clothes. After that, I helped Kiba up. Hana just chuckled and looked at us.

"Dinner's ready."

"O-Oh.. Okay…" I mumbled. Surprisingly, Kiba, whom was next to me, was blushing as well.

"Well? Aren't you two lovebirds going to come down and eat?"

"H-HANA!" Kiba screamed and growled, turning redder. As well did I turn redder. I squealed and nodded my head quickly, beginning to scurry off to the bathroom.

"Y-Yes! Just.. I have to use the bathroom first so I'll meet you guys down th-there! B-Be right b-ba-back!"

With that, I stupidly stormed off to the bathroom and squealed as I closed the door, slamming my back into it and sliding down it to sit on the floor. When I felt my butt reach the surface, I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead, feeling that I was burning up.

"W-Wow…"

I mumbled. Honestly, I had nothing else to say. I felt extremely shy and embarrassed now at what Hana said back there to Kiba and I. Now, here I was, in the bathroom, beginning to daydream about Kiba and I being together again.

"K-Kiba.. J-Just when will I b-be able to t-tell you that… I.. I l-lo-love you…"

I questioned to myself, getting up and looking into the mirror. I saw that I was red as a tomato, and that I looked as if I had a high fever. Sighing, I did my needed business, washed my hands, and then headed downstairs to meet Kiba and them for dinner. I daydreamed the whole time. But… It got bad while I did my business in the bathroom. Since… Well… I imagined.. Him and I… Doing… U-Uhm.. 18+ stuff…

O-Oh God, I need to lay down now.


End file.
